Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and a pivot assembly thereof and, more specifically, to an openable electronic device and a pivot assembly thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An openable electronic device, such as a notebook computer, usually needs a pivot assembly to pivotally connect a first device body (such as a display) and a second device body (such as a host with a keyboard). Thus, the electronic device can be closed or opened via the first device body and the second device body that pivotally connected with each other.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional notebook computer. As shown in FIG. 1, a notebook computer PA100 includes a first device body PA1, a second device body PA2 and a pivot assembly PA3. To facilitate the assemble of the pivot assembly PA3, two first pivot structures PA11 protrudes towards the second device body PA2 at a pivot side edge of the first device body PA1, and two second pivot structures PA21 protrudes towards the first device body PA1 at the pivot side edge of the second device body PA2. Since the first pivot structure PA11 and the second pivot structure PA21 are exposed outside, the appearance of the first device body PA1 and the second device body PA2 is not neat.
Additionally, the gaps are formed between the pivot assembly PA3 and each of the first pivot structure PA11 and the second pivot structure PA21, external substances or dust easily get into the interior of the pivot assembly PA3, which reduces the service life of the pivot assembly PA3.